Dragon Ikkitousen Super
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Goku is married to Hakufu Sonsaku and Chi-Chi is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Goku and Hakufu are enjoying the time of peace after the epic battle against Majin Buu though that peace may not last long as new adventures with dangerous and powerful fighters come in their way. With a little love blossom between Hakufu and Chi-Chi for Goku. Lemon and Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Peaceful and Hard Trainer Day with the Son Family**

The Sun raises from the horizon as its light shines upon the land and through the mountain singling the start of a brand-new day for everyone to enjoy, including a certain family.

The sunlight shines through the window of a small house to a bed with two people sleeping peaceful while they cuddle together though the light hits them making the woman groan in frustrated.

"Goku, it's morning." The woman groaned not wanting to wake up as the man known as Son Goku wakes up.

Goku has black hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. He's also almost naked except wearing his boxers.

"Yup, nothing like starting a new day through some training and spending some time with family." Goku yawned, he gets up from the bed doing some stretches.

"Come on, Hakufu, you don't want to waste the day through sleeping now, would you?" Goku asked.

"Okay, let make this a fun day!" Hakufu excited jumping off the bed revealing herself to be completely naked.

Hakufu is a beautiful woman with ample cleavage. She has long flowing beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, that goes down all the way to her back which also covers her ears. Her hair also has bangs as well, most of which in the middle of her forehead which covers up most of her forehead. Two strands of Hakufu's hair also stick out, on the top of her head. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"Alright, let see what I'm gonna make for breakfast today." Hakufu said to herself as she put on usually clothes, which is the female Turtle School martial art uniform and her Sacred Bead.

"Great, I'll go wake Goten." Goku said heading off to their youngest son's room.

"Man, being in this rock is the BEST! Going through adventures with friends and fighting against strong opponents and doing all that with the man I love!" Hakufu smiled exciting.

She can remember the day she first meets Goku when they were little kids; Goku was on one of his adventure while helping someone putting out a big fire and went to find an old martial art master, Master Roshi and he took Goku in as his new student. Hakufu decided to challenge Goku to a fight before he goes and the two fought hard with everything they got but Goku won in the end, they both promised to fight each other again when they cross paths. Sometime later, Hakufu have been hearing some stories about Goku like rumors about a young kid destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, fighting in the World Martial Art Tournament, and defeating the evil King Piccolo who later became one of his great friends. Hakufu finally meet Goku in another World Martial Art Tournament excited to battle him again to see how strong he has gotten, of course she lost to him again as he was still holding back his true strength. Then Hakufu confessed her love to Goku and made him promised to marry her after he wins the Tournament which he did with a headbutt as the finishing blow and a wedding of two fight-loving couples.

Years later, Hakufu and Goku settled down to enjoy some peaceful times they have with their two sons, Gohan the oldest and Goten the youngest. They went through some dangerous and exciting adventures together; like battling against an alien race called the Saiyans and revealed that Goku is one of them, Goku died once but thanks to the dragon balls he was able to come back to life. Traveled to a different planet battling against some evil soldiers lead by ruthless tyrant Frieza and Goku becoming the first Super Saiyan and gained a new unexpexted ally named Vegeta, going up against powerful androids and one bio-android but was defeated by Gohan awakening his Super Saiyan 2 but at the cost of Goku's life again, and fighting against a pink humanoid-blob of destruction known as Majin Buu and barely won as the universe lives to see another day and Goku coming back to life again.

During those times, Hakufu was happy to experience fighting against strong fighters and trains hard to be ready to fight against more strong opponents, but she also fears that she may lose Goku again like the other 2 times he died and the suffering in her heart she doesn't want to go through again. It was thanks to her sons and friends that she was able to move on and live her life to enjoy them everyone.

"Hey, Mom!" Goten greeted running up to the table. He looks exactly like Goku when he was a little kid.

"Hey, Goten, Breakfast is almost ready." Hakufu said while cooking some bacon, eggs, fish, pork, and rice.

"Are you and Dad going to train today?" Goten asked as Goku on his own sit.

"Yeah, we got to keep ourselves in tip-top shape and not sit around doing nothing all day." Hakufu answered and finished cooking as she sets them on the table.

"Great, let's eat!" Goku drooled as he is about to dig in.

 _RIINNNGG RIINNNGG_

"I wonder who could be calling us now?" Hakufu asked, she tell the boys to eat without him and went to answer the phone.

Hakufu wonders if it's one of her friends like Ryomou or Kan-u, maybe it's Gohan after he moved out and married Videl in a new house and continue his studies with school. It's been 4 years since the battle with Majin Buu, Hakufu still keep in touch with some friends and meet them from time to time, she also does other things than training like taking care of the house and other stuff.

She picks up the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Hakufu, how are you?"_ A woman voice asked, Hakufu became a little scared as she knows that voice.

"M-Mom?!" Hakufu gasped, wasn't expecting to hear from her mom.

" _Just wanted to check on how are you and the family doing."_ Goei said while she enjoys herself in the sunlight at her house.

"Oh, doing great, we're just having breakfast." Hakufu said nervously.

" _That's nice. You and Goku aren't wasting your time fighting and training all day, every day, are you?"_ Goei asked.

"N-No, of course not, we have our farming work too! We're getting those crops and all!" Hakufu mentioned. Goku and Hakufu don't like to do work much as they like to train more, farming was the only thing they can think of so Goei wouldn't lectured or punished them with her fists. Goei not as strong as either of them, but she can still be very scary even when someone calls her old.

" _Just making sure, also I'm planning on visiting you guys this weekend to spend some time with you all."_ Goei announced, Hakufu became pale as a ghost.

" _Well, that's all for now, bye and tell Goku and Goten I said hi!"_ Goei said before hanging up.

Hakufu slowly makes her way to the table still pale like she has just become a zombie.

"You alright Hakufu, who was it?" Goku asked as he eats his pork.

"…That was my mom…" Hakufu blurted and Goku spit out some milk he was drinking in shock.

"Your mom, Goei?!" Goku freaked out and Hakfuf nodded emotionless.

"Cool, what did want Grandma want?" Goten asked, even though he's scared of Goei a bit he still likes her.

"She's coming to visit us this weekend." Hakfuf blurted again.

"Which means no training for the weekend." Goku signed in sadness.

"Well, might as well make the most of what we got!" Hakufu said suddenly jolting back into her cheerful self.

"Cool, I'm gonna go find a gift for Videl as my new sister." Goten said before heading out.

"Okay, Goku, let doing some training together!" Hakfuf suggested getting pump up.

"Yeah!" Goku excited.

 **(Later)**

Goku and Hakufu stands far from each other in an open space field getting their fists ready and in their fighting stance.

"Ready?" Goku asked smiling.

"Ready!" Hakufu answered getting excited.

They stare at each other for a few more minutes and they sprint.

 **(Music-** **Chala Head Chala: Flow)**

Goku collides his fist against Hakufu as the clash erupts a powerful shockwave like a hurricane, Hakufu went for a roundhouse-kick only for Goku to block it with his arm and threw a punch at her as she bends backwards to avoid it then did backflip-kick knocking Goku up a bit, but he recovers quickly. He charges at her with barrage of punches as Hakufu blocks them and jump up high then drop kick at Goku's head though he dodges it and the ground the kick hit crack, Hakufu leap at Goku with a strong punch that hit his arm then the two engage in clashes of punches and kicks. Goku manages to punch Hakufu in the stomach though she wouldn't back down as she punches him across the face, Goku uppercut Hakufu and grabs her leg and starts swinging her around fast performing his **Dragon Throw** throwing her high in the sky and jumps after her.

Hakfuf groan from the pain on her chin, that strength of his is one of the many reasons why she loves Goku.

She spots Goku head at her; she held out her hand and fire dozens of energy blasts at him, he dodges and deflects them away as he fires blasts back. Hakufu flew around fast avoiding the Ki blasts and firing back at the same time, some of the Ki blasts collided against each other causing explosions. Like a battlefield of two fighter jets in the sky. Hakufu combine two Ki energy blasts into a bigger one and throwing it at Goku, he catches the ball in his hands throwing it away above himself but that was a trap. Hakufu suddenly appeared behind him striking him down making him fall fast and she fly to his side for a straight-kick on his side sending him flying. Goku quickly stop him as he spiked up his Ki aura powering up, Hakufu did the same and the two charge at each other with Hakufu landing a punch to the face but phase through instead realizes it was an afterimage as Goku punch her a mile away, he then use his Instant Transmission to teleport ahead of Hakufu and kick her down towards the ground. However, Hakufu quickly grabs Goku's leg pulling him closer as she knee-kick him in the stomach flies down fast dragging him along in front of her with an energy ball in her freehand; once she was close enough she slams the energy ball on his stomach and launching him to the ground which then explodes from the energy ball upon impact.

Hakufu pants a little seeing the dark smoke clouds rising up, she knew to well that Goku isn't done yet.

A powerful scream was heard within the smoke as a small glimpse of golden light shines before a powerful shockwave blew away the smoke clearing the area and showing Goku still in one piece in his Super Saiyan form. He looks up seeing Hakufu with her grin, getting excited as he smiles too.

Goku flies up at his wife as she unleashes a fierce barrage of Ki blasts at him, Goku easily avoid them as he launches a punch at her in the face though she manages to catch it and powers up her Ki more before throwing her punch at Goku only for him to catch it too. The two are caught in a power struggle to try pushing each other back but none move an inch. Hakufu pulls Goku close to her to knee-kick her husband in the chin, but Goku smirks despite the pain as he spin-kick her on the side. The married couple smiles at each other and start punching and kicking each other in a mighty barrage clash. Goku move aside from Hakufu's fist to grab hold in her arms and punch her with a Ki-power fist sending her away.

Hakufu regains her balance as she stops herself, she looks at Goku still smiling. She always loves a good fight against strong fighters, especially against her husband for as far as she knows is the strongest man in the universe.

Hakufu cupped her hands and drawn them to her side, Goku saw her going for THAT technique and decides to do it too. Blue Ki energy forms in their hands growing bigger to the sizes of their hands, waiting for the right moment to fire.

" **Kame-"**

" **Hame-"**

" **HA"** Both fire the Kamehameha at the same time, unleashing a large powerful energy beam as they collide against each other into a power struggle.

Their power seems even as neither beams push backs one another. Hakufu powers up even more releasing her Water Dragon Spirit to give her Kamehameha more power pushing Goku's back. Goku wasn't going down so easily as he powers up to his Super Saiyan 2 form making the beam struggle even again. Moments later as they try push their beams more until they explode into a huge explosion engulfing the sky, then Hakufu and Goku charge at each other in the explosion with their fist ready to attack again as they scream their battle-cry.

 **(Music End)**

The scene changes at a sunset with Goku and Hakufu, having a few bruises or so, sitting together in a cliff watching the scenery.

"We sure made today's fight interesting, huh?" Hakufu asked resting her head on Goku's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure felt great to fight!" Goku said holding onto Hakufu's hand.

"Hey Goku, do you ever wonder why we always fight even though there's no reason to it?" Hakufu asked.

"Maybe, I want to push myself further breaking my limits to see what new height I can reach. Though I also fight to protect those I love from those who uses their fists to enjoy killing." Goku said clutching his hands.

"Well, as long as we have each other, we'll get stronger together!" Hakufu determined hugging Goku's arm into her breasts, Goku giggles.

They look into each other's eyes feeling their hearts racing, they lean in close and kiss on each other's lips with their eyes closes. Feeling like galaxy sizes fireworks explodes from the kiss.

"Mom! Dad! Are you there?" Goten called out, Goku and Hakufu separate after hearing their son's voice.

"Yeah Goten, we're over here!" Goku called back.

Goten came out of the brushes and trees, spotted his parents.

"Hey, had a fun training day?" Goten asked as he walks up to them.

"Yeah, I of course won today!" Goku bragged.

"Oh, sure, rub it in why don't ya." Hakufu huffed her cheeks while looking away.

"Come on, Hakufu, you were awesome too!" Goku said cheering her up, she chuckles then embrace the Super Saiyan.

"So, do you did enjoy your day, Goten?" Hakufu asked.

"Yeah, I found the perfect gift for Videl, oh, and Mr. Satan is here to see you two." Goten mentioned as a man behind him shows up with a limo.

Hakufu and Goku wonders what could Mr. Satan wants with them at a time like this.

 **(Somewhere in the Universe)**

"And another planet destroyed, Lady Chi-Chi." A tall man said waching an instant explosion of a planet.

He is thin with pale-blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

"They had it coming, Whis. That planet is full of nothing but blood-thirsting savages with no regard to life at all even to each other, and the man I seek is not there either." The woman named Chi-chi said angry.

Chi-chi is a tough woman with long straight black hair, a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color. She dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Whis. She doesn't wear any bras leaving her huge breasts expose except the top part and her nipples are cover by the big collar. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Still on about your love-lust men hunt." Whis giggled.

"Shut it, somewhere out there is a man I will deem worthy as my husband even if I have to destroy the whole universe to find him!" Chi-Chi declared, not giving up on finding the man of her dreams for how long it takes.

Or sooner than she expected.

* * *

 **KO new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Alright everyone, this is an AU story where Goku is married to Hakufu and Chi-Chi is the God of Destruction, some Ikkitousen characters will be in it too as things will get a little crazy from here. Goku will have a little more knowledge of women though still dense like always and this may lead to a little Love Triangle as well.**

 **Hakufu and her friends will have some Ki power along with the other Z-Fighters though seem equal in power and other things, but not as majorly powerful like some DBZ characters if you know whom I'm referring to.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brief Fighter Family Vacation!**

"Alright, we should be there in just a few minutes." A turquoise-haired woman said flying the jet.

The woman has light-blue eyes and appears to be a bit younger than her age. She wears white shirt-coat with a sleeveless purple dress underneath and a light green kerchief tied around her neck, red lipstick, and sunglasses. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Good to hear, Bulma, I think my butt was gonna fall off if I have to sit here a little longer." Another woman joked sitting sit next the woman named Bulma who's driving the jet.

She's a beautiful woman with short dark blue hair, she also wears a modified eye patch. She wears a maid outfit as she's Bulma's personal maid. Breasts sizes: triple E-cup.

"I can tell, Ryomou, but getting there will be worth the wait." Bulma stated getting a little excited for this family trip.

The two women heard a yawning coming from the back of the small jet, seeing a young boy with purple hair and blue eyes looking as he's waking up from his nap.

"Hey, mom, are we there yet?" The boy asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we're almost there, Trunks." Bulma informed her son.

"How's your sister?" Ryomou asked looking at the large rump next to Trunks, knowing a certain young girl slept next to him.

"Saru's doing okay." Trunk reported.

"Hey sis, time to wake up." Trunk rocked his little sister waking her up as she moans a bit

Removing the sheet, she was under, the girl known as Saru has dark blue hair like Ryomou and green-colored eyes. And she's about two years younger than Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, is it morning already?" Saru asked rubbing her eyes and yawning a bit.

"It's the noon now sis, we're almost at the island!" Trunks excited inform, looking forward to this family vacation.

"AWESOME!" Saru said happily with some sparkle stars shines around her head and jump onto her feet.

"Well, glad to see you both full of energy because we're going to have the best vacation together!" Bulma declared with a bright smile.

Trunk and Saru look even more excited as they have always wanted to go on one of those vacations with their parents, to take a break from their martial arts training with their dad nearly every day and all.

Speaking of their dad.

"Hey mom, where's daddy?" Saru asked Ryomou.

"He's on the rooftop." Ryomou answered still.

"Still?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, you know how your father is, not wanting to sit down at every moment." Bulma said.

"Plus, Kan-u is up there with him." Bulma added.

On the top of the jet, two people standing near the edge of the front like it's no big deal to them when to comes to this. Like being able to withstand 10 times stronger than normal earth's gravity or more every day.

One is a woman with a tan slender body, with long purple hair, that goes all the way down to her feet, ending with it being tied together by a little ring. She wears a summer light dress with red-orange flowers and a fancy hat for vacation occasion, and also has a pair of red fighting gloves on each arm. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The other is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black spiky, and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. He wears a dark-purple shirt and grayish-yellow pants. He doesn't look please of being in these clothes or going on this family vacation.

"Honestly, that Vegeta could at least pretend to enjoy this vacation with us." Bulma said a little angry.

"Cool, our other mom is here too!" Saru excited.

"Hehe, it's still a bit weird that I have three moms." Trunks chuckled.

Yes, what Trunks said is true. Vegets, the father of Trunks and Saru, is married to three wives: Bulma, Ryomou, and Kan-u. To most people it's weird for one man living together with three women as his wives, while others may think this is okay for them to have relationship like this as the old saying goes that love has no boundaries. Trunks is the son of Bulma and Saru is the daughter of Ryomou, Kan-u is only four-month-old of pregnant expecting a healthy baby coming.

"Come on, Vegeta, we're to suppose to have fun with everyone on this trip." Kan-u said to Vegeta.

"The only thing that's fun for me is crushing my foes with my Saiyan might and surpassing Kakarot!" Vegeta stated.

Vegeta is not just any Saiyan, he's the Prince of Saiyans, the once mighty warrior race in the universe until they were all killed by a powerful evil tyrant as their planet was also destroyed. The who defeated this tyrant was another fellow survivor Saiyan named Kakarot or by his earth name Goku as he also achieved a transformation called Super Saiyan that has not been seen in over a thousand years. Over the years, Vegeta has felt like he's being shadowed by Goku as he grew stronger, he admits that Goku is stronger than him, but he'll keep getting stronger to become number one in the whole universe.

However, Vegeta isn't doing his usual hard training as he got himself being dragged by his family to go this family vacation they've always wanted to go. Whenever they wanted to bring up wanting to go somewhere together to get away from work and fighting, but Vegeta keeps turning them down on the idea thinking it's a waste of time though this time he actually agreed to go.

"I can understand that, wanting to surpass your rival like me and Ryomou with Hakafu." Kan-u said. She and Ryomou were enemies to each other at first and Hakafu was someone who got caught in the crossfire, but sometime later the three became friends as well as rivals of fighters.

"Sometimes even great warriors like us needs a break every once and a while, we need to relieve some stress… like what we did alone together." Kan-u cuddled Vegeta with his arms trap between her breasts.

"Wh-Damn woman don't get so clingy to me!" Vegeta shouted of embarrassment as his cheeks flustered red, he pushes Kan-u off and looks away as she laughs a bit.

"Looks like this will be an interesting vacation!" Kan-u said believing this is something she'll never forget.

Soon, the whole family made their way to the island going through all the activities they planned hopped to be the best family vacation time ever. First, they went around to see some beautiful sightseeing like historical landmarks and some famous places such as hotels and hot springs while taking some pictures together though Vegeta just doesn't care.

Next, they went to the beach for some swimming in the water and relax on the sandy landscape, the three wives each got on their own swimsuits: Bulma's is a white string bikini top with a pair of triangles covering her nipples with the strings at the top trailing up and tied up behind her neck with two more strings at the two other ends that stretched around under her breasts, digging into her fleshy mounds to hold them up as well as trail around her back to tie off behind her, along with a matching white g-string that covered her womanhood, but thinned out as it traveled back between her cheeks, digging into her ass. Ryomou's dark blue bikini that's in a cross formation, the first band wrapping around her gorgeous chest, which just barely covered her areolas and nipples; while the other band started as a collar around her neck and stretched down her stomach and under her crotch and digging into her derriere before coming around full circle back to the collar around her neck. Kan-u wore a lavender purple sling shot bikini; the suit began with the straps hanging from the back of the neck with the a pair of triangle stretched over her breasts, just barely covering her nipples with the strap continuing to stretch down her midsection toward the bottom half of the swimsuit into a micro g-string that barely covered her womanhood as it dug into her precious lips before going around and slipping between her beautiful rear and connecting to the other two straps around her neck.

The kids play together in the water splashing each other and having some laughs, and they build a sand castle together with their moms helping and playing with them a bit. Vegeta didn't do anything as he just stands under the umbrella of their spot though notices some men are look at his wives with lustful looks starring at their bodies thinking of wanting to touch them. Vegeta gave those men his death-glare sending chills down their spines making them feel scared for some reason and walk away pretending they didn't see anything.

Next, they went clothes shopping wanting to get some new shirts and shorts to bring home when they get back thinking about getting souvenirs for themselves and others back home. Trunks is trying on a new shirt in the changing with his family waiting outside.

"How's the shirt, is it the right sizes?" Bulma asked hoping it fits well.

"Yes, mom." Trunk responded.

Vegeta still looks annoy by this whole trip, but he has his reason to coming here.

"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma getting his attention.

"Whenever we brought up about going on a vacation together, you always said no and want to train more instead. So, how come it's different this time?" Bulma asked wanting to know the reason.

Vegeta look away thinking back on that day when he and Trunks were training for that World Martial Art Tournament; that if Trunks can land one hit on him, he'll take him to an amusement park and Trunk did managed to land on hit on Vegeta's face even though it was a small hit. As promised, he took Trunks somewhere fun that's like the island where it also has an amusement park.

"I'm just keeping a promise." Vegeta said. Ryomou smiles, knowing the promise he's talking about since she was there at the time training with them as well.

 **(Later)**

The family went eating some food together though Vegeta and Trunks were eating way more food than any normal person, are sitting together outside watching the beautiful sunset changing the sky's color and making the sea sparkles like little stars are popping up everywhere.

"Wow look at that giant ship!" Saru amazed seeing the huge ship sailing by the island.

"Yeah, I always wonder what it's like to be on a cruise like that." Ryomou said.

"Well, my birthday is coming up, so why not have the party on a cruise for everyone to enjoy!" Bulma suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, we can invite all our friends. I love to see how Gentoku and Ekitoku are doing." Kan-u mentioned of someone she knows.

"Can we invite Uncle Yamcha too? I want to show him how much I've improve with my Wolf-Fang Fist!" Saru said doing a little fighting pose of the Wolf-Fang Fist. While it's true has been training with her dad and big brother, she took martial art lesson from Yamcha thinking his fighting style is cool.

"I still can't believe I let that idiot train my daughter." Vegeta snarled.

"Calm down Vegeta, none of our fighting style seem to suit her and Yamcha's style is like it was made for her." Ryomou reminded.

"Yeah, Yamcha is a retired fighter who's only focusing on his baseball career though I have heard he's doing some small training to keep himself in fighting shape." Bulma mentioned before taking a sip on her drink.

"Guess he wants the legacy of the Wolf-Fang Fist to continue." Kan-u stated. A second later, the three women laugh together thinking this somehow make Yamcha cool.

 **(Elsewhere, deep in space)**

"Sheesh, can I go to one planet that wants to share their food." Chi-Chi complained as she's about face a demonic-like alien powering up its strength.

"Well, this planet is savage for hunting and killing the weak. They don't even have law and order here." Whis said.

"Damn, so this planet's fate is that dark, huh?" Chi-Chi sighed.

The demon-alien charge at Chi-Chi in attend on killing her with its horn, but to its surprise she stops his movement charge with just a singe finger on the tip of the sharp horn. It couldn't that something like a small weak woman stop it completely, and it will soon realize that she's no weak woman. Chi-Chi flick the horn up and move to kick the demon in the stomach, knocking it out with one hit as it fell to the ground face first.

"I guess another planet will meet its end too." Chi-Chi said as she flew off planet with Whis following her.

Chi-Chi blasted an energy ball at the planet and upon impact it exploded immediately into tiny space dust. Then Chi-Chi felt something weird when she keeps starring at the explosion, she starts seeing a strange figure but couldn't make out the exact description. Almost like she saw something like that in a dream she had.

"Whis."

"Yes, Lady Chi-Chi." Whis responded wondering what's on her mind.

"I think I'm beginning to remember something from a dream I had once… about a warrior being my rival and… something else." Chi-Chi said not sure what it is, but something she can't ignore.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **We got a look at Vegeta's family whom he's married to three wives. Yes, I did that wanting to give Vegeta a little harem of his own thinking if Goku is gonna have his own harem in this story then why not Vegeta as well. I was thinking maybe adding one or two more girls in Goku's love life depending on you readers and how this story will go on.**

 **Seems Chi-Chi is starting to remember something from a dream she had, and I'll involve a certain power of a legendary Saiyan from long ago.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Search from a Dream of the Super Saiyan God!**

Chi-Chi is seen traveling with her servant Whis inside a tunnel of light as the Goddess herself is doing some deep thinking trying to remember something important, like the dream she had of a warrior who is destined to fight her.

"Was it Super… Salad? No, Super… Sale? Damn it, I can't remember the name?!" Chi-Chi angered as she feels her brain is hurting from all this thinking.

"I'm sure it'll come to you eventually, Lady Chi-Chi. At least you remember the "Super" part." Whis said.

"Come on, Whis. Can't you help find this warrior for me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I have limits; I can't find this warrior if you can't even remember his name." Whis stated.

"It was worth a shot." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Don't worry, perhaps eating a rare-tasty desert I'm been saving back home would cheer you up a bit." Whis recommended, hoping to cheer up his mistress.

"Maybe, but I don't to make myself fat from eating sweets." Chi-Chi said poking her stomach a bit. "It'd be like you speed has gotten slower." She joked.

Whis formed a frown on his face and halt the traveling much to Chi-Chi's confused of the sudden stop.

"I'll have you know I'm the fastest being in this whole Universe, my Lady." Whis remarked with a soft-angry tone.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Chi-Chi apologized nervously before they continue their travel through Whis's warp travel.

 **(World of the Kais)**

In a world are beings calling themselves God or Kais mostly where two of those beings are having some tea time. An elder Kai suddenly gasps as he felt the present of a powerful being he had not felt in centuries.

"What is it, ancestor?" A younger Kai, known as Kibito Kai asked.

Elder Kai got up from his sit and walks out of the shadow under the tree and into the daylight with a very worry face.

"It seems Chi-Chi the Destroyer has already claimed another planet." Elder Kai informed.

"(I've never seen him frighten like this before, not even during Majin Buu's rampage. Is the sudden awaken of this Chi-Chi so scared?)" Kiboito Kai thought asking himself as he got from his chair.

"There are deities like us who exist to create and protect life in the universe, but the opposite is also true: deities who only exist to end life." Elder Kai explained to his younger Kai.

"Chi-Chi the Destroyer is such a being." Elder Kai said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of tha, as detestable as it is there's a reason for her destructive behave." Kiboito Kai said.

"Oh, reason huh?" Elder Kai looked at Kiboito Kai.

"I'm afraid there's no reason at all." Elder Kai said and the two began to walk.

"Chi-Chi the Destroyer only acts of her own free will, not to mention she's also trying to find a man to be her husband." Elder mentioned.

"Wait, a God wants to marry a mortal?" Kiboito Kai asked shock.

"Yes, she's been on this "Man-Hunt" for centuries even now. She has a very high violent temper like a bottle of chaos; any man she deems unworthy or anyone foolish enough to piss her off." Elder Kai explained more about the Goddess of Destruction.

"The last thing our universe needs is a battle of a warrior wanting to challenge Chi-Chi into a destructive rampage." Elder warned.

"You say that like you have someone pacificate." Kiboito Kai said.

"Not someone, more like two people." Elder Kai rephrased and Kiboito Kai quickly realize who he's referring to.

"Goku and Hakufu?!" Kiboito gasped.

"Of course, those two!" Elder Kai snapped.

"Those lovey-dovey punks would pick a fight with Lady Chi-Chi just for fun, and that it'll also be a problem that she might see Goku as a potential man, but he might reject her which will anger her the most." Elder Kai said angry.

"If there's two things that Lady Chi-Chi hates is being rejected because some fool doesn't think she's worthy, and those are perverts wanting to get a piece of that… sexy… big orbs on her chest!" Elder Kai drooled thinking about Chi-Chi curvy body.

"(I think you fit perfectly on her hate list.)" Kiboito Kai thought with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, the important thing is that Goku and Hakufu don't find out about Chi-Chi, got it!" Elder Kai said.

"Well, that won't be a problem because Chi-Chi can only be sense by other deities, and those are back on earth, so there's absolutely zero chance of them running into her." Kiboito Kai assured.

"I sure hope you're right." Elder Kai hoped.

 **(With Goku and Hakufu)**

Unfortunately, the Supreme Kais couldn't be anymore wrong as we see Goku and Hakufu doing some combat training. On a larger planet next to their old martial art master, the North Kai. The reason they are there is because a few days ago, Hercule came to visit giving them 100 million Zeni as a reward for helping him save the world and making the once evil Buu as new friend. With the kind of money, they wouldn't have to worry about other things like paying the bills and such, so they decided to spend some time at King Kai's place to train. Good thing Goten is staying with Gohan and Videl otherwise things would have been weird for a child living on his own.

"Man, it sure was nice of King Kai to make this larger planet for us to train, huh?" Goku said before going for a rapid kick attack as Hakufu blocks them.

"Yeah, being a deity sure is great though I wonder why couldn't he had just make his own planet bigger?" Hakufu asked as she counter with an uppercut-kick.

As they continue training, Goku notice King Kai seem to be talking to someone with his telepath and he looks a bit nervous for some reason.

"Hmm, what's wrong Goku?" Hakufu asked.

"I think King Kai is talking to someone, probably something important." Goku answered.

"Maybe he's telling the other Kais that we keep forgetting to bring him back to life, I always thought deities were immortal." Hakufu said, thinking that King Kai could still be alive.

"Maybe, though he does look at serious than complaining about being dead." Goku pointed out.

"I'm going to see what's up." Goku said before he flies down as Hakufu follows him.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure neither of those two will find out about Lady Chi-Chi." King Kai whispered as he talks to the Supreme Kais.

"Lady who?" Hakufu asked very close to North Kai making him jump in shock.

"Hey, don't give me a heart attack, you stupid!" King Kai yelled.

"Hey, anyone who calls me stupid is the stupid one!" Hakufu snapped, never like being called stupid.

"Sorry to scare you King Kai, we were just wondering about what you were talking about." Goku explained as he holds back the angry Hakufu.

"No way, that's top-secret information that's only between us Kais!" North Kai denied, not wanting to tell them about the Goddess of Destruction.

"Oh, come on, we're just curious." Goku begged.

"Curious can also get you in BIG trouble if you don't shut up!" North Kai shouted.

"How much trouble could we get in if we just want to know about this Chi-Chi?" Hakufu asked after calming down.

"Just me, you don't want to know." North Kai said, looking away to hide his scared face only imagining how much trouble the universe will be in.

 **(Chi-Chi Home world)**

Chi-Chi and Whis arrived at their home plant to a big castle right into the living room.

"Alright, let if Seer knows anything about my dream." Chi-Chi said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I'll get the desert." Whis walked away to the kitchen.

Chi-Chi inhale in some air and let out a loud scream.

"SEER, I SUMMON TO MY SIDE NOW!" Chi-Chi called out, the shouting echo throughout some parts of the castle. A few seconds later something came in bouncing on the walls like a ball until it stopped near Chi-Chi revealing himself to be Seer, a blue fish-like being that has a long body that resembles an Eel's.

"Yes, Lady Chi-Chi, you called?" Seer asked as he bows.

"I want to know if there's a prophecy of a warrior with power that may rival my own." Chi-Chi explained.

"A warrior that could be your rival, let me think." Seer said before he closes his eyes doing some deep thinking.

"I still find it hard to believe that there's a warrior with the strength to match a god, no mortal has ever been able to accomplish such feats." Whis said walking in with the deserts in each hand.

"Don't remind me, sometimes it so boring being all-powerful." Chi-Chi said taking the desert and eating it.

"Well, they are the other Destroyers like"

"Don't you dare say those names, I do NOT want to have to deal with them. Especially that hussy hag from Universe 2." Chi-Chi interrupted Whis's sentence.

"Apologizes, Lady Chi-Chi, I forget sometimes you two hold a grudge against each other." Whis said before eating his desert.

"She's just jealous because of my unique-beautiful figure, I sometimes imagine she's a wincing monkey." Chi-Chi smirked crossing her arms under her massive breasts.

"…Monkey…" Seer muttered to himself, then realization hit him in the head like an exploding sun.

"I GOT IT!" Seer shouted, getting the Goddess's attention.

"I remember, there is a warrior who'll be your rival, but he is also the one who will be your beloved like I told you before!" Seer reported.

"Seriously, two prophecies talking the same guy?" Chi-Chi surprised.

"Yes, I even got the name of the warrior, a Super Saiyan God!" Seer added.

"A Super Saiyan God, interesting. So, this warrior a Saiyan." Chi-Chi said as she finishes her desert.

"As I recall my Lady, you order man named Frieza to destroyed planet Vegeta that was the hone world of the Saiyans." Whis reminded her.

"That's right, those Saiyans were nothing but brute that only cares about fighting and wanting to be the strongest in the universe, especially that king Vegeta. Seriously, who would name a planet after himself?" Chi-Chi grunted, remembering how violent the Saiyans were.

She's also disappointed that all the Saiyans are gone because of Frieza, maybe she'll kill him should they ever meet again.

"While most of the Saiyans are dead, only a handful of survivors that were off world when the planet was destroyed, including the King's son Vegeta." Whis mentioned.

"Even his brat is still alive." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, at least she may get some answers about the Super Saiyan God.

"I'm going to take a bath, I need some relaxation." Chi-Chi said as she walks away and Whis went to prepare the bath.

 **(Bathing Room)**

"Is the water good, Lady Chi-Chi?" Whis asked seeing the Goddess soaking in the bath only her head and shoulder out, and her large boobs floating though they're cover by a towel.

"Yes, it's really good.' Chi-Chi sighed in pleasure of the warm bath.

"Now, about those surviving Saiyans?"

"For the most part, they resettled in 4032-Green on planet 877, which is mostly called planet earth." Whis reported looking at his crystal on the staff.

"Earth, wasn't that the planet with the rude dinosaurs that I nearly wiped out half of them?" Chi-Chi asked, trying to remember if she ever visited earth.

"However, one of the Saiyan Goku who defeated Frieza is currently not there." Whis said.

Chi-Chi suddenly gasps as she slips down in the bath and resurface not realizing the towel on her breasts has fall off.

"HE DEFEATED FRIEZA?!" Chi-Chi shocked.

"Oh, the water is not that deep, my Lady." Whis embarrassed, Chi-Chi looks down seeing her breasts expose and quickly went back down blushing a bit.

"S-so, about this Saiyan who defeated Frieza?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, as I said his name is Goku though Kakarot is his given Saiyan name and at the moment he's on the North Kai's world along with his wife Hakufu." Whis informed.

"He married man, show me." Chi-Chi said.

Whis tap his staff on the floor and a hologram vision appears showing Goku and Hakufu during their battle against Frieza years ago.

"Wow, that Goku sure looks handsome, for a Saiyan, and his wife sure looks friendly and strong." Chi-Chi commented, then she notices something about Goku.

"I thought Saiyans' hair are suppose to be black." Chi-Chi wondered.

"That's transformation state which powers them by more than severely times fold, it was forgotten for generation until Goku was able to do it, they call it a Super Saiyan." Whis explained as the screen shows Goku easily beating up Frieza.

"No God part?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, my Lady." Whis answered.

Chi-Chi soon got out of the bath wearing a rob and walk away to a balcony, she stares at the sky thinking find those Saiyan who may know something about a Saiyan either it's a person or some kind of transformation like that golden form. This warrior is supposed to be her future rival and lover, and she gets the weird feeling that this "Goku" is going to be certain of all this.

"Whis, we leave for North Kai's world, immediately." Chi-Chi determined to find this Super Saiyan God, no matter what.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Chi-Chi has set her sight on heading the North Kai's world to find the answer about the Legendary Super Saiyan God hoping when she meets Goku something exciting would happen and maybe something more as well. Let's hope Goku and Hakufu don't do anything to make her angry that could get them killed, though I think that won't be a problem.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of hos this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bulma's Birthday Party Sailing Sea**

"Aw man, this traffic is the worse I've ever seen." A short man said in the car with his wife and little daughter.

The short man has black hair with six little dots on his forehead though only four are shown as the other two are covered by the hair, and oddly he doesn't have a nose yet somehow, he can still smell things like normal people. He is wearing a Chinese-style pale-green shirt with white lines for the buttons and down the chest, blue baggy pants, and black shoes.

"See Krillin, this is whyI told you we should've taken a different route, it would have saved us 10 minutes." The wife complained.

She's a slender, curvy, and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair complexion and blue-green eyes. She has shoulder-length hair that is pale-blonde that parts over her left temple, which she generally keeps tucked behind her ear. She wears a black shirt with long purple sleeves and pale-blue jeans. She also wears a pearl necklace around her neck. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"I know 18, but we would've left early if you haven spend three hours working on your hair. I waited so long I nearly fell asleep." Krillin said.

"She rented the whole cruise ship for her birthday party, so of course I'm gonna go all out." 18 stated.

"Well, Bulma is the richest woman on the planet, she was probably thinking of either the ship or on the moon." Krillin joked while their daughter Marron is playing a game on her small device.

"We are NOT going to be late to miss the bingo tournament, are we? You know how ridiculous the prizes are when it comes to the Brief family." 18 reminded her husband.

Krillin sigh and looking out the window seeing there is no end to the line of cars on front knowing that they're going to be late as they may spend the next hours here.

"Alright 18, time for plan B." Krillin smirked.

"About time." 18 chuckled a little.

Krillin and 18 got out of the car and getting Marron in 18's arms, he pressed a button on the car and it poofs into a light-purple smoke which turns into a small capsule with the number 9 label.

"Putting a car in my pocket never gets old." Krillin said before he and 18 took flight in the air as Marron giggles and everyone gasps seeing the family flying.

 **(Birthday Cruise Ship)**

We see on the deck of the giant ship servants are making preparations for Bulma's birthday party as she wants everything to be perfect like the food, the games like the Bingo tournament.

"Looking good everyone, are the Bingo prizes ready?" Ryomou asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." The male butler answered.

"Good, be extra careful with the Grand Prize since me and Bulma took a lot of effort to assemble them." Ryomou mentioned.

"We will, Ma'am." The butler said, bowing.

"(Everything is ready, now all that left are the guests which they should be here very soon.)" Ryomou thought smiled.

"Hey Ryomou, everything going smoothly?" Bulma asked walking up to her fellow wife.

"Yes, everything is all set for the party and Kan-u is running rounds on security." Ryomou reported.

"Great, we don't want any party crashers coming here, especially with the Grand Prize." Bulma said and Ryomou nodded.

 **(With Krillin's Family)**

"I'm just saying that flying is a better way to save time and not have to worry about traffic." 18 explained.

As Krillin was about to respond to that, he spotted two familiar guys and one woman flying in the air.

"I guess we're not the only ones cheating our way around traffic." Krillin said, 18 looks ahead to see who's he talking about.

"Yamcha! Pur! Ekitoku!" Krillin called out.

The known as Yamcha has long black hair and a cross shape car on his left cheek. He wears a white martial arts gai with gray trousers

The small creature next to him is a small blue cat.

Lastly, the woman is a very tomboyish looking woman. She has short dark brown hair being as it looks a little bit rugged. She wears a blue-white sleeveless shirt with an orange color wolf head on the front, blue short jeans, and brown shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

The three turn to see Krillin and his family flying near them.

"Yo, Krillin, long time no see, buddy!" Yamcha greeted.

"Hey guys, glad to see you taking the easy way." Ekitoku said.

"Sure does." 18 agreed.

"Great minds think alike." A man voice called out.

They turn their heads to see two guys also flying while one is carrying a woman on the tall one's back.

The tall one is a very muscular bald-headed man of an above-average height and has a third eye on his forehead. He wears a primarily green, black and brown-red formal outfit.

The shorter man, shorter than Krillin and doesn't have a nose. is an Earthling who possesses a few different traits than most, such as plain white skin and red cheeks. wears a blue Hanfu (Han Chinese-style) robe with a white cloak and pants with a symbol on the chest.

Last is the woman on the man's back. She is a very buxom young woman with green eyes under her glasses, long brown hair, which is tied up in two ponytails, on both the left and right side of her head, although they are tied at the bottom of her hair. She wears a yellow shirt with long sleeves with some black lightning bolts, brown pants, and black shoes. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Whoa! Gentoku, Tien, and Chiaotzu! This is feeling like high school reunion all over again!" Ekitoku cheered, glad to see old friends.

"I see you're still with Yamcha, then is must be true love!" Gentoku teased and everyone laughs while Yamcha and Ekitoku blushes.

"Man, I still can't believe I'm actually married and I'm happier that is you, Ekitoku." Yamcha said, holding her hand.

"Sheesh, we only been married for seven months, no need to make a big deal." Ekitoku said, looking away to hide her blush then she notices something on Tien's group.

"By the way, Tien, where's that sneezing-changing woman, is she not coming to the party?" Ekitoku asked.

"No, she couldn't make it because of her work." Tien answered.

"Yeah, but we promised her some pictures and probably some a prize at the bingo tournament." Gentoku added.

"You know, I think you guys are weird having a three-way marriage relationship." Ekitoku said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Gentoku smiled, petting Tien on the head which made him blush.

On the cruise ship, Bulma and Ryomou are looking around with Trunks and Saru to see if any of the guest have arrived yet.

"Hi Bulma!" A ma called out, getting the family's attention.

They turn to see Goten with two adults behind him.

"Hey Trunks, Saru!" Goten greeted his friend.

"Gohan, Videl, welcome aboard." Ryumou welcomed the married couple.

Gohan takes after his father mostly in appearance, including Goku's facial features, black eyes and spiky hair that stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. He wears glasses, a blue vest with a long white undershirt, and brown slacks with black shoes.

Videl is a beautiful, pale-skinned young woman of below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and her black hair reached down to her shoulders with bang front and red headband. She wears a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"Thanks, Ryomou, and Happy Birthday Bulma!" Gohan said.

"Goten, this boat is insane there's like a million rooms at least, you got to check it out!" Trunks invited Goten a tour.

"Yeah, you're coming, Saru?" Goten asked the younger sister.

"No, I'm going to wait for Master Yamcha. You two have fun." Saru said and the boys ran off.

"Happy Birthday Bulma, we're so glad we can celebrate with you." Videl excited.

"We hope it's a great year!" Gohan said.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you came." Bulma said, happy to see familiar faces coming to her party.

"That makes you the second group to come." Ryomou mentioned.

"Second, who came here first?" Gohan asked.

"Unfortunately, it's the pervert duo over there." Bulma sighed annoy, pointing at the old man with sunglasses and a short man-pig wearing a light-green clothing.

"I see those two are still at it." Videl commented.

"Tell me about it, I just wish those two would grow up already." Bulma exclaimed.

"Even so, they hold a special place in our hearts of friendship." A woman said walking to Gohan and Bulma.

She's a very beautiful, and graceful woman. She has very long back length, light brown hair, which she wears a bonet in. Her hair is also long enough to cover her forehead as well. She wears a light green small vest, and a dark green sundress, a small short sleeved dress shirt and a ribbon on the collar. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"That's right, Chuubou, but I have to agree with Bulma on this one." A man said, walking next to his wife.

The man is a strong tone-looking young man with dark blue hair that reaches to the back of his neck and covers his forehead. He wears a black business-like fancy uniform with a red tie and has a red earning.

"Koukin, Chuubou, you guys came!" Gohan surprised.

"Wow, it's glad to see my wonderful family is doing so well!" A woman voice shouted is joy.

"Oh no, please tell that's not who I think it is?" Bulma asked worry.

"Hey, come on Bulma, you know when there's a party involving us, she wouldn't miss it for the world." Gohan stated.

"That's right, my little Gohan, no party can be fun without yours truly!" Goei said.

Despite being in her senor years like most grandparents, Goei is a very voluptuous woman, who has kept her figure well over the years. She has short purple hair, and bangs, that come down to her forehead. She wears a pair of glasses and a Kimono that matches her hair with a flower design on the side. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hello Goei, I hope you've been doing well." Ryomou bowed at the woman.

"Thank you for your concern, I'm glad I was able to come to enjoy the fun celebrate of a young woman's special day!" Goei smiled as she looks around seeing some hot men around.

"(More like an excuse to score with the male servants here.)" Bulma glared. Jealous of Goei can keep herself looking so young after all these years and not have a single wrinkle.

Soon, all the friends Bulma invited came from the parents like the Briefs and the Ox King, the Guardian of the Earth Dende, Videl's father Mister Satan, and even Piccolo came even though he didn't want anything to do with parties he always ends up going to them anyway.

Bulma look around seeing everyone is enjoying themselves until she spotted when she saw the certain pink-round being eating some of the food that was prepared for the other guests.

"Hey Buu, you're not supposed to eat the food until I say so." Bulma scolded.

"So, Buu just eats whenever Buu wants." Buu said.

"Excuse, I do not take kindly to misbehaved fools like you, if you don't settle then we're going have ourselves a problem." Ryomou glared as she stretches her glove.

"Huh, you want to fight Buu?" Buu asked, getting angry.

"Calm yourself, Ryomou." Kan-u said walking to the scene.

"But Kan-u…"

"Buu was just trying to have a good time like everyone else, we all know how he gets when it comes to eating." Kan-u reminded.

"Yes, thank you Kan-u, I'll take it from here." Satan thanked.

"Calm down, nobody's mad at you. Why not have a walk with me, I think I saw some appetizers I know you'll like." Satan said, knowing how to keep Buu calm.

"Okay, Mister Satan." Buu agreed and the two walks away from the table.

"I still can't believe that man who lied to the whole world about the Cell Games actually befriended that pink-blob that was created to destroy the universe." Ryomou admitted.

"Life is full of surprises, Ryomou, we can't always know what may happen next." Kan-u said and turns to Bulma.

"Bulma, I'm afraid our husband isn't coming to the party as he is training in the gravity soom." Kan-u informed.

"What? That idiot Saiyan, skipping out on my birthday just to train." Bulma grunted as she walks to her chair.

"I feel your pain, Bulma." An angry Goei said walking to Bulma.

"I just found out that Goku and Hakufu are off-world training again when I was gonna visiting them, meaning they probably forgot about the party too." Goei mentioned.

 **(King Kai's World)**

Goku and Hakufu were about to throw a punch at each other, but they suddenly stop as their eyes widen upon realization of what they have been forgetting about today.

"OH NO, WE FORGOT ABOUT BULMA'S PARTY IS TODAY?!" Goku panicked.

"AND THERE'S MY MOM EXPECTING US, SHE'LL PUNISH US FOR SURE?!" Hakufu cried in fear.

"Sheesh, to think those two have saved the universe from evil like Frieza and Majin Buu, but the only thing they fear the most is an angry old lady." North Kai muttered.

 **(Cruise Ship)**

"I just felt something that someone just called me an old lady!" Goei angered, grinning her teeth.

'Forget about it, we're just gonna start the party without. Time to sail!" Bulma announced as everyone cheers and the boat took off into the wide ocean.

But what no one knows is that the party will be something they'll never forget, because this party maybe their last.

 **(With Chi-Chi)**

"Alright Whis, ready to go?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Indeed, Lady Chi-Chi, I even prepared us some food for the trip." Whis said holding the lunch box.

"Good." Chi-Chi nodded.

"By the way, Lady Chi-Chi…"

"Yes, Whis."

"Was it really necessary for that punch earlier?" Whis asked, revealing his face that he as a black-eye.

"Hey, it was your fault for seeing me naked at the bath, you're lucky I didn't use Hakai on you." Chi-Chi snapped.

"Very well, off we go then." Whis said, tap his staff and they travel in the light heading for the North Kai's world.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Bulma's birthday party is one the way and Chi-Chi the Destroyer is too on the way to the North Kai's world to find answer of the Super Saiyan God like the Seer foretold, things are going to get complicated when she meets Goku and Hakufu knowing what those two would want once they see her in person.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Encounters on Earth and King Kai's World**

"Oh man, I'm so hungry…" A little dog boy winced as he hangs out his tongue.

The boy is an anthropomorphic Shiba-inu dog with ginger or light brown fur covering his entire body, and a tan face and paws. He wears a purple shinobi shozoku (ninja uniform) a yellow shirt underneath it, purple hakama pants, a pale blue or white sash, black tabi socks, and straw waraji sandals. He carries a wakizashi (Japanese short sword) on his back.

"I know, Shu, we barely caught anything even with the baits…" A young little girl sighed in sorrow.

She's a young pre-teen girl with black hair with bangs and black eyes. She wears a green gymnasterka (Russian army tunic) and black wellington boots. She also has light-brown belt wrapped around her waist and a holster with a gun inside.

"Mai, stop thinking negative thoughts, we have to keep going or else my name isn't Emperor Pilaf!" The other young boy named Pilaf said, self-proclaim Emperor.

He's a small blue, imp-looking creature that wears black and red bowl hat, a yellow button shirt with a little flower-shaped badge on the left, red-brown pants, and blue shoes.

"Damn it, when I asked Shenron to make us young again I didn't mean turning us into little kids!" Pilaf shouted in rage.

"That's what you get for not being more specific with your wish, and it's also your fault that we're even on this little island because you believe there's treasure here." Mai reminded her "glories" leader.

"At least I already dug myself a grave…" Shu said weak, feeling his life is about to go out like a candle.

"Shut up! Both of you! It's certainly not my fault when this stupid Dragon Ball Radar suddenly stopped working, this blasted device showed all seven Dragon Ball gathered in one place but then the signal is gone!" Pilaf pointed out showing the device in his hand.

"We know, sir, I saw it too before it went blank. It's like something blocking the unique energy from the Dragon Balls from being detected." Mai theorized.

"Whoever did this will pay with this life!" Pilaf threatened.

 **(With Trucks, Saru, and Goten)**

"Trucks, you know we're not suppose to be here until the Bingo Contest start." Saru scolded.

"Relax, little sis, it'll just be really quick." Trucks said.

"You know how Goten's curious won't shut up until he sees them for himself." Trucks pointed out who's fault this is.

"Heheh, yeah, sorry about that, but the way your mom talked about the Bingo Prizes got me wanting to see them and boy, look how awesome they are!" Goten amazed.

The amazing objects inside the secret Bingo Prize room are one large Japanese style castle, a jet, a red sport, and one large diamond.

"I can't believe your mom managed to get all these for a bingo game!" Goten said as his eyes sparkles.

"Hold on buddy, you haven't seen the craziest part yet!' Trucks said as he pushes a button and a large metal structure comes out from the ground surrounded by a purple-pink electric fence.

"That fence is what keeps the First-Place prize so no one can find out until the contest start." Saru explained.

"Wow, I wonder what it is?" Goten asked.

"That's what I'm gonna show you!" Trucks smirked.

"Trucks, stop! If our moms find out about this, we'll be in big trouble and you know how Mommy-Karu can be when she's angry." Saru warned.

"Don't worry, I Super-Promise it'll just one look then we're out of here." Trucks promised as he unplugs the wire to turn off the laser fence and open it.

A bright light shines to the children revealing it be seven Dragon Balls, all gathered together as they glow yellow blinking.

"Wow, your mom got all the Dragon Balls! That's so cool!" Goten shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, they are amazing." Saru admitted.

 **(Back with the Pilaf Gang)**

The three little former adults sat together on the sand as Pilaf let out a heavy sigh, wonder if they're ever going to eat anything again hearing his stomach growling loud and an annoying beeping sound.

"Damn it, I'm so hungry I hear beeping noises in my head!" Pilaf irritated of the sound.

"It's not you, sir, it's the Dragon Ball Radar." Mai corrected her boss.

"Oh…" Being quiet for literally three seconds until realization hit them on the head.

"THE DRAGON BALL RADAR?!" They all shouted and look at the radar showing the seven blinking dots together.

"It's working again, and it looks like the Dragon Balls are somewhere close by!" Shu pointed out happy.

"And it seems to be coming from…" Pilaf tried to pinpoint the exact location.

 **(Back with the Kids)**

"Okay, big brothers, it's put up the security and leave." Saru said.

"Got it, just remember not to tell anyone about this, Goten." Trucks said to his childhood friend.

"Okay!" Goten nodded.

"And I'll make try you keep your promise." Saru giggled as she leans on Goten.

"O-Oh, o-okay, I'm cool with that." Goten blushed while looking away.

Trucks laughs at seeing his best friend embarrass like that because he has a little crush on his younger sister. He closes the vault and plug the wire back in for the laser fence to be on again.

 **(Pilaf Gang)**

Just as Pilaf was about to figure out the coordinates, the blinking stops, and the screen is empty again.

"Oh no, we lost the signal again!" Pilaf panicked.

"Seriously, it must be a security system!" Mai guessed.

"Hey, I think I see a cruise ship over there!" Shu pointed at the direction, the two move their sight where this ship is and just narrowing their eyes a little, they do see a ship.

"Yes! We're finally save!" Mai cheered.

"You know, I think that where we might find the Dragon Balls, if not then we'll just eat every food have until our belly is full!" Pilaf planned.

"Let's go!"

The Pilaf Gang got on their rusty old boat and stock their way to the cruise ship though the tiny boat started sinking, they abandoned ship as they'll swim their way to the ship though nearly got chased by a shark and they quick latch onto the side of the ship to escape it's mighty jaws.

"Man, I thought we were goners for sure." Mai exclaimed.

"You guys really hung in there, literally." Pilaf commented.

Then they heard someone shouting and a rope-ladder is thrown to them, the gang look up to see three certain children looking down as Goten and Saru waves at them.

"I saw you guys rowing all the way and barely escaped that shark, are you guys okay?" Saru asked concern.

"Yes, thank you for saving us children." Pilaf thanked.

"(He and his friends don't look older than us.)" Trucks thought. "(Although, the girl does look cute.)"

"Were you guys shipwreck?" Saru asked.

"Huh, yes, you see we were fishing with our, huh… parents until we got separate until we saw you ship passed by." Mai lied, making up an excuse so they don't find out who they really are nor what they're here for.

"Yeah, what she said." Pilaf said as Shu nodded.

"Wow, I guess you guys must be lucky that we found you." Goten stated.

"(Umm, this kid… look VERY familiar somehow.)" Pilaf thought then the gang starts sniffing something very good that made their stomach growling.

"You guys hungry? You can have some food at my mom's party, there's all kind." Trucks offered.

"You really mean it!" The gang asked shock.

"Sure, now come on, let's get those belly fill!" Saru pushed the three toward the party as everyone welcome the new guests.

 **(King Kai's World)**

"Wow, all that workout sure was great!" Hakufu said as she stretches her arms.

"Yeah, though I sure hope we can make it up to Bulma and Goei when we get back." Goku said.

"As long as we survive their Wrath that is…" Hakufu feared as they both gulps.

"Sheesh, you guys sure know when to be scared at certain things." North Kai sighed.

"So, about this Chi-Chi… who is she exactly." Hakufu asked.

North Kai knew that their curiosity won't be silent, so he might as well tell them.

"Alright, I tell you." North Kai surrendered.

"First off, be very polit to her as you should always call her "Lady" Chi-Chi, and she's not anything human or mortal for matter because she's a deity like the Kai and for some reason she's heading here now." North Kai revealed some about the Goddess of Destruction.

"Wow, so she's like a God that's cool!" Hakufu commented.

"And she's a good God like you guys, right?" Goku asked, wondering what could his former teacher be so worried about.

"Because Lady Chi-Chi is different kind of deity than the Kais, she can also be unpredictable and what she does is scary." North Kai answered.

"What does she do that is so scary?" Goku asked as Hakufu is wondering the same thing.

"You see, Lady Chi-Chi is the Goddess of Destruction and her role is to destroy anything she chooses to unless you piss her then your whole world is gone in a snap." North Kai explained.

"Angry like… if you don't clear up after your dog on a walk?" Goku asked.

"Or if you kept talking and talking nonstop that the other guy would want to rip his ears off." Hakufu asked.

"Or if you go to a hot spring and try to peak at her?" Goku asked.

"Yes! The important thing is that her anger is like Bulma and Goei combined times 100!" North Kai shouted.

"Whoa, now that's really scary!" Hakufu gasped.

"And we have to be careful NOT to upset her with the whole galaxy and the universe in danger with that dangerous woman on the lose!" North Kai added.

"Wait, so her job is like destroying anything. I'm kinda confused here." Hakufu said.

"Yeah, is she a bad guy or not?" Goku asked, confuse too.

"It's not that simple." North Kai sighed as he looks up.

"The universe must always be in balance, the deities like Kais exist to create life and keep order in check then other deities must also live to destroy life." North Kai explained the important job of deities.

"The way you speak highly of Chi-I mean Lady Chi-Chi means she's stronger than the Supreme Kais." Hakufu guessed.

"Beyond stronger than that; her power level is unlike anything you two have seen or can even imagine and she can destroy the WHOLE universe if she wants to. No one can match her!" North Kai explained the tremendous power of Lady Chi-Chi.

"Wow, she sounds really amazing!" Hakufu excited.

"Totally, I so want to challenge her!" Goku chuckled.

"NOOOOO?! Absolute not, you two cannot fight unless it's necessary and you better hope she doesn't find any interest in Goku!" North Kai pushed the married couple away.

"Huh, what'd you mean by that?" Hakufu asked.

North Kai stop pushing them hoping that Hakufu won't get angry for what he's about tells her and Goku, and prey that Lady Chi-Chi doesn't call Hakufu "stupid" which is her trigger word for getting angry to fight her.

"There's one more thing I need tell you, you see… Lady Chi-Chi is also trying to find herself a worthy man to take as her husband." North Kai revealed.

This shock Hakufu and Goku, thinking that this Goddess is also trying to find someone to love.

"I know, it makes her sound like a desperate woman trying to find love from a mortal man for centuries." North Kai said.

"Huh, she's not looking into other Gods?" Hakufu confused.

"That's the thing, she wanted to have a mortal man as her lover wanting to experience what it's like to live among man and start a family like normal people. And I fear she may find Goku a likely candidate." North Kai pointed at Goku.

"Huh, but I'm already married!" Goku reminded.

"That probably won't matter to her and will take you by force if she needs to." North Kai mentioned.

"(It almost sounds Lady Chi-Chi is lonely, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to share.)" Hakufu thought, though not entirely sure yet.

Then North Kai just felt the strong God presence of Lady Chi-Chi getting closer to her planet any second now. His friends the monkey Bubbles and the bug creature Gregory are already hiding at the house.

"Oh no, she's coming! Quick, hide now and don't come out until I say so!" North Kai said as he pushes them inside his broken house.

"Sheesh, he didn't have to push us like that." Goku complained.

Then just as North Kai steps away from his house, a bright light appears coming down touching the ground with some dust clouds up from the impact, as the dust settles showing the helpful attendant Whis and stepping out from behind him is the Goddess of Destruction herself, Chi-Chi the Destroyer.

"Wow, that woman behind the tall guy must be Chi-Chi." Hakufu whispered as she and Goku peak from the window.

"Holy shit, she has bigger breasts than anyone we know, and she does look pretty." Goku complimented.

"Can't argue with that, even I admitted she's a hottie, but it's strange that I can't sense any energy from her." Hakufu pointed out. Even seeing Chi-Chi's hips being a littler wider than hers.

"Yeah, same with the tall guy." Goku concurred.

"Man, that just makes me want to fight them more to see how strong they are!" Goku excited.

"Me too!" Hakufu squealed.

"Hey, you two, she's not supposed to find you!" Gregory said being scare.

"Hello, Lady Chi-Chi, welcome to my home though I wasn't expecting you to come." North Kai greeted bowing at her.

"Hello, North Kai, it's been a long time since we last seen each other." Chi-Chi greeted with a gentle smile.

"Yes, I think it was about…" North Kai counted the days it has been.

"About 327 earth years, to be exact." Whis said.

"Oh, it's been that long, sure felt longer to me." North Kai said.

"Is it just me or has your planet gotten smaller than before?" Chi-Chi asked looking around.

"Well, I like to get comfy in my own space, so I can offer you something to eat or drink?" North Kai asked, wanting to stay on Chi-Chi's good side despite the peaceful mood she's in right now.

"Thank you, but I already ate. I'm actually here to ask you about something from a dream I had." Chi-Chi stated her business.

"Oh, a dream you had?" North Kai repeated.

"Yes, and I wouldn't mind having that Saiyan you're hiding in that broken building which my questions involve his race history." Chi-Chi said as she already senses Goku and Hakufu's presence when she got here which made North Kai gasps in fear.

"Uh oh, busted." Goku surprised that she can detect them despite having their power low.

"Well, might as well go say hi." Hakufu said.

They came out of hiding powerwalking to the Goddess as they introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Son Goku!" Goku greeted with his usual smile.

"And I'm his wife, Son Hakufu. It's nice to meet you!" Hakufu smirked with a thumb up.

North Kai punch them in the heads.

"You idiots, show more respect to her!" North Kai scolded.

"There's no need for that, even though we're different race of different plane, I believe we're all equal as living beings." Chi-Chi said.

"…Uh, oh yeah, I forgot Lady Chi-Chi can be modest sometime treating others nice than others." North Kai remembered.

"Wow, you're a lot nicer than I thought and you don't think highly of yourself." Hakufu commented.

"I only do that to those I don't like at first met, but you two are the expectation as I can sense your kind nature." Chi-Chi explained.

So far, the Son husband and wife's first meet with the Goddess of Destruction is going well though North Kai fears things are going to blow south at any moment with the fate of the universe in Goku and Hakufu's hands.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lady Chi-Chi have finally arrived on the North Kai's world to meet Goku about a certain question she wants to ask him and North Kai about, and knowing the Son couple they'll want to have a fight with her to see just how strong the Goddess of Destruction is with their own hands themselves.**

 **Hope you like seeing the funny Pilaf gang appearing as little kids like in the anime.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peaceful Talk and Fight with The Goddess of Destruction Chi-Chi**

"I got to admit; I wasn't expecting to see two mortals training on North Kai's world as I figured the Kai only trains the dead." Chi-Chi said to Goku and Hakufu.

"Actually, I did died once when I fought against a Saiyan he turned out to be my big brother and when Cell blew himself up. Experiencing death twice was really strange and scary at the same time." Goku chuckled.

"Wait, you died twice? How is that possible you're still alive?" Chi-Chi asked surprise.

"It's because when he died the first time, we used seven orbs called Dragon Balls to wish him back to fight against Vegeta who was an enemy at the time, and the second time he came back was because the Elder Kai gave up his life so that Goku can come back to fight Majin Buu." Hakufu explained.

"My word, you mortal sure had been through an interesting life." Whis commented.

"We like to live to the fullest, Mister… wait, what was your name again?" Hakufu asked.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, I guess I haven't introduce myself. My name is Whis, the loyal servant to Lady Chi-Chi, please to meet you." Whis introduced himself well manner.

"A servant, huh? Then are you a God like Chi-Chi or King Kai because I don't sense your energy." Goku asked.

"While it's true that I do possess God Ki like them, I am actually quite different." Whis said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hakufu confused.

"Whis is an Angel." Chi-Chi revealed shocking the husband and wife.

"FOR REAL?!" Goku and Hakufu gasped.

"I'm more than an average Angel, but that's a story for another time as Chi-Chi came here for a question." Whis reminded them why she's here.

"Oh right, you wanted to ask me about a dream you had." North Kai remembered.

"Yes, you see I had a dream about fighting against a warrior who would not only become my rival in combat, but he is also the one who would become my lover." Chi-Chi explained.

"And the name of this warrior is something called a Super Saiyan God." Chi-Chi revealed.

"Super Saiyan God? I've never heard of it until now." North Kai said.

"The Saiyans were in your part of the galaxy, are you sure you don't know anything about the Super Saiyan God probably from a long time ago?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm sorry, Lady Chi-Chi, I never heard anything about a Saiyan deity." North Kai said then he started to remember something.

"But now that you mentioned it, I did sense a sudden appearance of divine energy a thousand years ago, but the energy quickly vanished I haven't been able to find it. I thought it was my imagination." North Kai mentioned.

"Hmm, do you think it could be the Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"That I don't know, I didn't get a good chance to sense the energy more if it was that of a Saiyan." North Kai said.

"Hmm…" Whis hummed to himself, thinking the Super Saiyan God and the sudden God Ki appearing from what North Kai remembers might be connected than they think.

"You know, meeting a strong fighter like you reminds me of how I met Goku." Hakufu said getting the Goddess's attention.

"I have been curious of how you two met." Chi-Chi said.

"It all started when we were little kids." Hakufu said remember the day she met Goku.

 **(Flashback: Age 749, September 9)**

" _I was traveling with my mom for my martial art training when we saw the burning mountain, my mom told me to be careful not to go near it but then I saw Goku on a flying cloud with an old man on his back which was Master Roshi."_

We see a little Hakufu running pass the tree fast to work on her agility and precision to avoid hitting the trees, then she saw kid Goku flying over her on a yellow cloud and decided to follow him which lead to the burning mountain. She hid behind a stone wall and saw Master Roshi suddenly growing hug muscles and performed his famous Kamehameha and destroyed the whole mountain which was awesome to Hakufu.

" _I was amazed of how powerful Master Roshi did despite being really, really old and I saw Goku trying to do the same thing though it was smaller, but still cool._

"Cool, I did it!" Goku cheered as Master Roshi is shock of how was able to perform a Ki like that on his first try.

"Hey!" Hakufu called out getting everyone's attention.

"My name is Hakufu Sonsaku and I challenge you to a fight!" Hakufu pointed at Goku.

"Me?" Goku pointed at himself, confused a little.

"Yep, I want to see how strong you are because I have big dreams on becoming the World Strongest Martial Artist!" Hakufu explained and enter her fighting stance.

"Oh, so you want to be strong, huh? Okay, I accept your challenge. I'm Son Goku, by the way." Goku smirked as he does his stance.

" _So, the first thing you do when meeting a boy your age for the first time is challenge him to a fight?"_ Chi-Chi asked.

Hakufu and Goku charge at each other colliding their fists.

" _Yeah, people have many ways of connecting with others and mine was through fighting and Goku understand that."_ Hakufu explained.

" _And boy, you really gave me a hard time."_ Goku commented.

The two young fighters exchange blows for a while until kid Hakufu was pushed back with her back press against a wall and Goku charging at her with a punch, she quickly jumps over the fist, letting hit the wall and went behind him from above. Hakufu use this as a chance to strike him while being in his blind spot as she swings her leg for a swift kick to the head, but before the foot could connect something smack on her stomach and sent her flying back several feet away.

Hakufu groans a little and look to see a brown long tail wiggle a little as Goku turns to her with a grin.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" Kid Hakufu gasped.

"You seriously didn't notice that until now?" Young Bulma asked with a sweatdrop.

"Pretty cool, you're pretty strong yourself. I hope you're not done." Kid Goku said.

"Of course, not! This fight is not over until one of us is down!" Kid Hakufu declared.

The young fighters charge at each other again with big smiles on their faces.

 **(Flashback End)**

"I lost in the end, but that was the beginning of our bond which lead to us being married today." Hakufu finished.

"Now, very good story, weird but still a romantic way. Now, it's time I head to earth." Chi-Chi said.

"Wait, before you go, can we ask you a little something?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal or anything." Hakufu said getting a little excited.

"Oh no, please don't tell you two are thinking what I think you're thinking?" North Kai worried.

"Umm, you want something from me?" Chi-Chi asked back, curious to hear what they want from her.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you please spare with us?" Goku asked shocking the Goddess while North Kai went pale.

"Uh, you guys want to fight me willing?" Chi-Chi surprised.

"Yeah, we were told that you're the strongest in the universe and I can tell that you are far stronger than anyone we have faced!" Goku talked until he and Hakufu got smacked in the head by North Kai.

"You idiots! Did you NOT hear what I said on NOT to do?!" North Kai scolded.

"Actually, I'm okay with that." Chi-Chi said shocking the short dead Kai.

"You two are the first mortals to have ever challenged me without any fear of knowing who I am, I'm not sure if it's bravery or just being stupid." Chi-Chi commented.

"Stupid… did you just called me STUPID?!" Hakufu snapped.

"Uh-oh, you just did it now." Goku worried a little.

"Listen here, missy, the one who calls me stupid are the stupider ones!" Hakufu stated in anger pointing at Chi-Chi.

"Me stupid?" Chi-Chi offended by that insult.

"Get ready because you're about to learn what happens when stupid heads call me stupid!" Hakufu declared as she powers up.

"Hold on to your bananas Bubbles!" North Kai panicked as he hides into the broken house.

Despite being angry, Hakufu knew that she would have to go full power if she wants to see if Chi-Chi is really strong as others say, so with a might roar she unleashed her Water Dragon Spirit power giving off a powerful shockwave and ocean blue aura with her eyes changing to yellow with dagger pupils.

"Hmm, that's an interesting you got there. I can sense another spirit within you." Chi-Chi said.

"That's my dragon you're sensing, had it this since birth as I was destined to become a conquer, but I never really cared destinies and just live my own life. Now prepare yourself!" Hakufu said.

"Okay, come at back me whenever your ready." Chi-Chi smirked.

Hakufu bends down without taking her eyes off Chi-Chi and charge at full speed as she reels her fist back as her opponent just stood there, when Hakufu threw Chi-Chi was already behind her as the fist hit nothing but air. Hakufu turns her head around to see Chi-Chi and back-swing her right leg only for Chi-Chi jump over the kick and stand lightly on the foot shocking Hakufu.

"What's wrong, I thought you were going to teach me lesson?" Chi-Chi mocked.

Hakufu got angry again and threw her leg up making Chi-Chi up and flew after the Goddess throwing some serious of punches and kicks, but none of them have even slightly touch Chi-Chi as she dodges them ease and gratefully with her hands still behind her. Hakufu flew high above Chi-Chi as she start shooting energy blasts barrage wanting to see if she can handle long-range attacks, but she soon got the answer when Chi-Chi simply finger-flick one energy blast and destroy while sending a powerful shockwave that caused the other energy blast to exploded. This made Hakufu, and Goku who is watching gasps that she could do something like that with a simple finger flick.

"So, are we done here?" Chi-Chi asked appearing right in front of Hakufu making her fly away about ten feet.

"Alright, then let if you handle this!" Hakufu raised her fist and charging it up with all the power she has.

Chi-Chi notice that water have started appearing out of thin air and forming around Hakufu's fist.

"Interesting, you're creating water in the air. That's something you don't see every day." Chi-Chi commented.

"It's because my Dragon spirit has the power of water, combining this with my Ki makes a deadly attack." Hakufu smirked, and felt her attack fully charge and ready.

" **Water Dragon Raging Steam Fist"** Hakufu launched her fist forward and exploded in steam as a giant blue dragon appearing roaring as it charges toward Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiles thinking that this Hakufu woman is amazing fighter with good instinct, even though she's gonna get serve by the Goddess.

When the blue dragon made contact to the target, there was big explosion and a strong wind from the shockwave for a moment. Everything became silent except the panting from Hakufu wondering if that did anything to Chi-Chi.

"Not bad, that was a pretty good technique." Chi-Chi complimented as show she is completely unharmed and what's more shocking is that she stopped the attack with just one finger.

"No way… you took on my most powerful attack… with just one finger!" Hakufu shocked.

"Sorry, but you only managed to make me use 5% of my power." Chi-Chi revealed shocking Hakufu more. Then Chi-Chi push Hakufu's fist up and perform a karate chop to the head which sent her down to North Kai's world and crash hard creating a crater.

"Hakufu!" Goku worried and quickly go to her, checking her pulses feeling them beating meaning she's still alive much to his relief.

"Man, you really are amazing, to withstand Hakufu's strongest attack. Even I have little trouble in Super Saiyan 3." Goku said to Chi-Chi.

"Thanks." Chi-Chi blushed a bit from the complimented.

"Wait, Super Saiyan 3? You mean you go further than the Super Saiyan form in your battle with Frieza?" Chi-Chi asked curious.

"Yep, me, Vegeta, and some of our kids have grown stronger than the old legend. Let me show you… Super Saiyan 2!" Goku instantly transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

Whis seem interested that the Saiyan have managed to grow strong than that of the old legend of the Super Saiyan.

"And now…" Goku screamed from the top of his lungs and his power grew bigger as his hair grew spiker and long pass the waist, black pupils and having no eyebrows. And electric discharge around his body.

"This is Super Saiyan 3." Goku said in a deep voice.

"Impressive, I can tell you're stronger than Hakufu. Let what you got." Chi-Chi hand single him to come at her. Goku flew up almost to her level.

"Just so you know, I can only use this power for so long, so let's make it count." Goku charged toward the Goddess of Destruction at high speed, he then got an interesting idea and use Instant Transmission to appear behind Chi-Chi hoping to catch her off, when he threw his punch Chi-Chi left hand flip back and caught the sneak attack.

"(What? She caught my fist without even looking?)" Goku thought surprised.

"Whoa, you almost got me there. That Instant Transmission, right?" Chi-Chi guessed.

"Yeah, I'm surprise you know about it." Goku said.

"I encountered a warrior with the same technique centuries ago, though his power level was nothing like yours." Chi-Chi said before throwing Goku to North Kai's planet though he landed on his hand.

"Oh man, why did you two have fight her of all people?" North Kai asked worry while trending to the unconscious Hakufu.

Meanwhile, Whis is simply enjoying the lunch he packed for himself and felt wonderful that he outdone himself.

Goku went up for the attack again throwing some punches though even as Super Saiyan 3 being stronger than Hakufu's full power it would seem pointless as Chi-Chi is blocking all of Goku's attacks with one hand, the impact of his punches against her palm are emitting shockwaves that is tearing some of the grass off North Kai's world. Goku change tactic by firing a powerful Kamehameha causing an explosion, when the dust settle Goku became shock that Chi-Chi deflect it with one finger.

"She deflected that with a finger, she's definitely amazing." Goku muttered before charging in to attack, but suddenly his body stop and moved away from her.

"What the… it's like my feet moved on their own." Goku confused.

"You're really impressive, like Hakufu." Chi-Chi said, confusing the Saiyan.

"I was actually to finally attack in that moment, but your instinct reacted to the danger and saved you. If you didn't jump back like that, this would already be over." Chi-Chi explained.

"That's you a truly gifted warrior and I have to admit you are quite a man, I think my heart might've skipped a beat." Chi-Chi confessed as her cheeks turns red a little.

"Oh, huh, okay… thank?" Goku said feeling a little strange from that comment. He shook it off thinking it should try to kick this fight up a notch.

"Well, it's risky but here goes." Goku focused his energy and starts powering up again. This got Chi-Chi curious to see what he's planning.

" **Kaio-Ken x2"** Goku became engulfed in red aura.

"Wow, you're all red." Chi-Chi said.

"This is a technique I learned from King Kai, it's multiple my power but it puts a strain on my body the longer I used." Goku explained before he charges with a punch, but Chi-Chi dodge it easily shocking him. Goku throw some more attacks and Chi-Chi easily dodge them again, this makes him realize that Chi-Chi was taking his punches on purpose.

Goku decided to fire a powerful Kamehameha again, but Chi-Chi dodges the letting it hit North Kai's planet as the explosion erupts on the other side. Goku pants and feels the strain of the Kaio-Ken starting to kick in.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have a Super Saiyan God to find, too bad it couldn't have been you." Chi-Chi said before appearing on Goku's right giving him a kiss on the cheek which was both shocking and embarrassing for him before being fling away and she appeared behind him and karate-chop his neck which knocked him unconscious and forced him back to his base form.

"Come on, Whis, it's time we head for earth." Chi-Chi ordered.

"Yes, Lady Chi-Chi." Whis said as he just finished his lunch and ready to go.

"Farewell, North Kai. Tell Goku and Hakufu that it was nice meeting them." Chi-Chi smiled before she and Whis vanished in a bright light.

"Oh man, we might be in real big trouble now." North Kai worried as he looks down at the unconscious Goku and Hakufu.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Both Hakufu and Goku got a taste of Chi-Chi which is a small fraction of her true power as the Goddess of Destruction, now she is heading to earth to search for answers on the Super Saiyan God hoping that Vegeta may provide an answer. Let's hope Chi-Chi's visit to earth doesn't make her want to destroy it if anything goes wrong.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Arrival at the Birthday Party**

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Bulma smiled as she, Ryomou, and Kan-u are looking down at Vegeta laying on a beach chair looking annoyed as always.

"If I remember correctly, you made it clear that you didn't want anything to distract you from your training and yet here you are." Kan-u mentioned.

"I bet it must've been Saru, she called and begged you to come because she would be sad that her dad isn't here to enjoy her mother's birthday." Ryomou said in a teasing tone, Vegeta looks away hiding the tiny blushes on his cheeks.

Vegeta really did get a called from Saru earlier asking him to come to the party, but when Vegeta refused she sounded sad and crying a little which made the Prince of Saiyans flinch thinking she doesn't love her family. Vegeta gave in and said he'll be right over, which brings us to the moment right now.

"Come on, the whole gang is here. Let's go make a big entrance!" Bulma suggested.

"Yeah, sure, let's go see Yamcha and others." Vegeta mocked which upsets Bulma.

"We all know Vegeta is never the party type even when he comes to one, just be glad that he's here for you and not training all day." Ryomou stated.

"I guess you got a point there, but the least he could do is smile a little more." Bulma walked away.

"Do you want us to bring you some food?" Kan-u asked.

"No, I'll get them myself." Vegeta refused.

"Okay, I'll go let Saru know you're here." Ryomou said as the second and third wife leave Vegeta alone.

" _Vegeta, this is King Kai. Can you hear me?"_ King Kai asked speaking in Vegeta's head through telepath.

"King Kai? What could you possibly want from me?" Vegeta asked. Couldn't even get one minute of peace and quiet.

" _Yeah, drop the attuite for a few seconds here, I'm trying to help you."_ King Kai said confusing Vegeta.

" _There's a being called Chi-Chi the Destroyer and she's heading for earth as we speak."_ King Kai informed.

"Chi-Chi the Destroyer? I think I heard that name before." Vegeta said though can't fully remember.

" _Well, I'm sure you're informed worldly. She is someone NOT to mess with, that means no fighting, no insulting, no bad thing of any kind! Otherwise, if someone or something sets up off it'll be the complete destruction of earth!"_ North King Kai warned.

"She would really blow up the earth?" Vegeta asked.

" _Trust me, Lady Chi-Chi is like a very strict discipline woman that would destroy anything if she gets mad."_ North King Kai mentioned.

" _Oh, and if you get the stupid idea of fighting her then don't, she already fought Hakufu and Goku, and she took down Goku in only two blows."_

"What?! Kakarot was taken down by two blows?" Vegeta shocked.

" _Yes! That easy."_ North King Kai said before cutting off the telepath leaving Vegeta shock.

"Dad! You came!" Saru jumped on Vegeta.

"Oh, hello, Saru." Vegeta greeted, still scared about a foe taking down Kakarot with only two blows.

"Um, are you okay? You look worry." Saru asked.

"It's nothing." Vegeta lied with a nervous smile.

 **(North King Kai's World)**

"Ow, my head…" Hakufu groaned.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up?" North King Kai asked sarcastically.

"Wow, Chi-Chi sure was strong, huh?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if we could get close to her level." Hakufu said.

"What?! You two STILL want to fight her?!" North King Kai gasped.

"Maybe if Vegeta and I fused like before, but I don't think that would work." Goku groaned as he tries to get up.

"And I'm also curious about this "Super Saiyan God" thing she mentioned, is it a power up or a Saiyan God. Are you sure you don't know anything about that, King Kai?" Hakufu asked.

"Nope, I got no recollections on this deity or even heard of that until today." North King Kai said.

"…Will she really destroy the earth if she gets angry even a little?" Hakufu asked.

"Yes, I mentioned about her anger to you two earlier and if anything happens on earth that set her off then it's goodbye earth." North King Kai warned.

"Then we got to warn everyone." Goku worried for his friends and family.

"I already warned Vegeta about this, I'm betting he'll cause less trouble than you two." North King Kai said.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Goku grunted as he and Hakufu get back up despite the pain.

"Actually, I think Master Roshi and Ooloong might be there too consider they're both preverts." Hakufu realized.

"Then the earth is doom…" North King Kai sighed.

"No, we can't give up. There's got to be way." Goku refused to give.

 **(Birthday Cruise Ship)**

Everyone is still enjoying the party eating some good food, talking with each other, and playing some of the party games though saving the big Bingo tournament for later.

"So, how are you guys enjoying the food?" Saru asked the little Pliaf gang as they eat.

"It's very good, thank you for inviting us!" Shu thanked.

However, elsewhere on the boat one is having trouble relaxing as Vegeta just punched a wall in anger.

"Kakarot… beaten in two blows… what kind of creature could do that?" Vegeta asked himself.

"Vegeta, are you feeling okay? Your fist is trembling." Ryomou asked concern.

"Don't be silly, the Prince of Saiyans fears no one!" Vegeta claimed, but Ryomou doesn't see it that way.

"(Chi-Chi the Destroyer… why is it so familiar? I'm sure I heard it before, but when?)" Vegeta thought asked himself.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta and Ryomou turn around but found no one here even though someone just said his name, they look around trying to find that person, but they couldn't even sense the presence besides everyone at the party.

"What's going on here?" Ryomou asked feeling a little scared.

Silently behind the married couple is Chi-Chi standing behind Vegeta holding up a finger close to the back of his neck and spoke them with a little "boo" sound making them jump away and turn around finally seeing her along with Whis.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny to see him jump like that." Chi-Chi giggled.

"Who are you? This cruise ship is used for a private party!" Ryomou demanded.

"Calm down, I'm not here to cause trouble… though if you two don't behave then we might have one." Chi-Chi grinned.

Vegeta felt angry and charge at Chi-Chi with Ryomou behind him, but then suddenly their bodies stopped as if they're being paralyzed and can't move, and when Vegeta look up at Chi-Chi the fear has started to make him remember something from his childhood. That he has met this woman before, remembering the terror of Chi-Chi the Destroyer.

 **(Flashback)**

 _There is kid Vegeta hiding in a corner while he watches his father, King Vegeta down on his knees and hands with Chi-Chi towering over him with one foot on his head, it was the first time kid Vegeta has ever seen his father trembling in fear like that._

" _You Saiyans are all brute muscles and power hungry just to become stronger, even going out of your way to kill many lives just to show off your power. What, you trying to steal my job as a Destroyer?" Chi-Chi asked pushing her foot down on King Vegeta's head until his face is force on the floor._

" _No, of course not, Lady Chi-Chi! We would never dare to challenge you." King Vegeta said in a begging tone._

 _Kid Vegeta couldn't stand to watch this anymore as he come out._

" _That is the King of Saiyans!" Kid Vegeta shouted before charging at Chi-Chi._

 _Chi-Chi glares at kid Vegeta and he suddenly fell and couldn't move his body for some reason as he felt fear consuming him._

" _Uh, a child wanting to defend the honor of his parent. I guess there is some decency in you Saiyans, after all." Chi-Chi commented with a gentle smile._

 **(Flashback End)**

"(Now I remember who Chi-Chi the Destroyer is… no wonder Kakarot fell in two blows.)" Vegeta thought.

"I guess you remembered that day when you were a kid, but I can tell you gotten stronger since then." Chi-Chi said nicely as she helps Vegeta and Ryomou up.

"I know this is sudden that I just showed up, but I wanted to ask if you know anything about something called a "Super Saiyan God"?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta confused.

"I see, so you don't know either." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Excuse me, but… who exactly are you?" Ryomou asked nervous.

"My name is Chi-Chi, the Goddess of Destruction. Please to meet you, miss…"

"Uh, I'm Ryomou, one of Vegeta's three wives!" Ryomou quickly answered.

"Wait, three wives?" Chi-Chi confused.

"The Saiyans have the mating rule that one male Saiyan can have more than one mate." Whis informed.

"Whoa, you sure became a lucky man, huh, Vegeta?" Chi-Chi chuckled.

"(Damn it, even seeing her smile still sent fear in me.)" Vegeta thought.

"Hey Ryomou, 18 wants to know if you" Bulma walked into the scene and saw Vegeta and Ryomou standing with two people she never seen before.

"Huh, who are you two?" Bulma asked.

"Pardon us, madam. I am Whis and this fine woman here is Lady Chi-Chi." Whis introduced himself and Chi-Chi.

"You must be one of Vegeta's wives. We came to your solar system and sensed Vegeta on this planet because I wanted to ask him something and say hello." Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh, you two are from space, I probably should've put that together. But this still a surprise, I didn't think Vegeta has friends." Bulma said as she walks up to Chi-Chi making Vegeta and Ryomou worry.

"We're more of past acquaintance." Chi-Chi corrected.

"Still a surprise, I'm Bulma and today's my birthday as we're having a party here. You're both welcome to join in." Bulma offered.

"Oh, it's your birthday then I wish you the best of your life! And I'm would love to join hour party!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Great, let's go!" Bulma escorted Chi-Chi and Whis to the dock.

While Bulma leads the two new guests, Vegeta is suddenly pulled by Ryomou and slams him to the wall.

"Vegeta… is there… is there any chances of us being alive with her around?" Ryomou asked as her body shakes and her eyes fill with fear.

"We'll get through this, as long as we don't anger Lady Chi-Chi to destroy the planet and make sure the party goes on without everyone knowing." Vegeta said as he hugs Ryomou feeling the same fear too.

"But first, we have to get ride of the old man pervert and the pig." Vegeta mentioned knowing those perverts will anger Chi-Chi.

"Right, I'll deal with them." Ryomou nodded, claiming herself down a bit.

"For now, Lady Chi-Chi seems to be in good spirit meaning we might survive her visit." Vegeta said before they walk to the dock seeing everyone greeting Chi-Chi and Whis.

Ryomou sees Master Roshi and Ooloong googling eyes on Chi-Chi's sexy body which she expected that to happen, even though she admits of being jealous of Chi-Chi thinking it's a deity thing, she quickly moves toward the two and knocked them out before anyone notice. She then tied them up in ropes and threw them into a cleaning closet.

"Alright, those two are out of the picture meaning the earth will be spared." Ryomou sighed in relief.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Kan-u asked appearing next to Ryomou which spoke her.

"Kan-u…!"

"Mind telling what this is about and why does Vegeta seem to be scared of that Chi-Chi woman when she showed up." Kan-u asked with a serious expression.

"(Damn it, I can't lie to Kan-u when she's like this.)" Ryomou thought and decided to tell Kan-u about Chi-Chi and what could happen to the earth if they're not careful.

"I see, it looks like we got ourselves a warrior beyond anything we faced in the past including the evil Majin Buu." Kan-u nodded, understanding the situation.

Kan-u and Ryomou went back to the party to see how things are going and so far, everything is going fun and Chi-Chi isn't destroying anything, but what they're more surprise is that Vegeta just brought in a giant octopus and started cooking into Takoyakis.

"Uh, why is Vegeta cooking Takoyakis?" Ryomou asked Krillin.

"Well, Vegeta tried giving Chi-Chi is big serving of some Takoyakis, but Trunks and Goten accidentally ruined them with their water squirt-guns and this happen." Krillin explained as he and everyone aren't sure what's going on here either. Though they are looking forward to eating some fresh Takoyakis.

"Well, that's unexpected… when did Vegeta even learned how to cook?" Kan-u asked curious.

"I don't know, but I think this is a nice change of pace seeing our husband like this." Bulma said.

"Yes, perhaps we can get him to cook for us at home too." Kan-u joked; the three wives laugh together.

"(I know your pride was hard to swallow to do this to keep everyone safe, Vegeta. I hope the effort will be worth it.)" Ryomou thought.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and Whis are watching the mortals having fun and waiting for Vegeta to finish cooking the Takoyakis.

"I got to admit, I never thought I see the Prince of Saiyans cooking of all things." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"It is very amusing, indeed. By the way, Lady Chi-Chi, have you try this dessert called pudding?" Whis asked.

"No, I don't think so." Chi-Chi said.

"Well, it's a sweet dessert that's like water but in a more solid form and softer to eat." Whis explained.

"Oh, that sounds yummy!" Chi-Chi interested in this pudding.

"I believe that pink gentleman over has them." Whis pointed at Buu eating some pudding with Mr. Satan enjoying himself.

Chi-Chi and Whis flew down to the table as the Goddess of Destruction is looking forward to trying this pudding dessert.

"Hello, I know you're enjoying yourself, but you would mind if we have one pudding each?" Whis asked.

"No, all pudding for Buu!" Buu refused to hand over the puddings.

"Hey, that's being unfair and selfish!" Chi-Chi said a little angry.

Ryomou finally notice Chi-Chi and Whis as her eyes widen that they're with Mr. Satan and the pink idiot Buu, she can tell that Chi-Chi wanted the pudding but Buu is refusing to share because of his love for sweets.

"(Oh no…?!)" Ryomou thought worried.

"I'm so sorry about that, ma'am. When it comes to sweets, nothing can stop Buu and won't even share." Mr. Satan apologized and beg for forgiveness.

"And you've done nothing but spoiled this stupid pink, blobby idiot into sharing with others?" Chi-Chi asked firm.

"Blobby? You called Buu fat and stupid!" Buu shouted in rage.

Just when Vegeta finished making the takoyakis, he drops some he was bringing for Chi-Chi only to see Buu about to cause trouble for the entire planet and Lady Chi-Chi is getting mad.

The table flew from their Ki shockwave and Bu started punching Chi-Chi in the face repeated though she is unfazed until she grabs the yellow fist.

"You know, I've met men who are annoying, but you are more like a child who refuses to grow up." Chi-Chi scolded as she throws Buu up and caught his head.

"A stupid child who doesn't know about respecting others including one who is a Goddess!" Chi-Chi threw Buu again and fired an energy blast that sent him down toward the ocean, the explosion caused waves and the cruise ship rocking hard.

"We're done for… the earth… is doom…" Vegeta feared as he sees Chi-Chi the Destroyer angry.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Oh, so close too. The birthday party is going well for everyone and keeping Chi-Chi in a happy mood for her not to destroy the earth, but that all went down the drain because of Buu and his selfishness for sweets refusing to share one pudding cup. Now the Z-Fighters are about to learn what Chi-Chi really is and the overwhelming power she wields.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
